Marrige Changes Everything
by godschild4ever
Summary: I left to protect my flock, to keep them out of harms way, and went to live with my mom and sister. What I didn't know was that love was in the air and I had also gained a new sister and dad. Let the games begin!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Ok, so I got lots of great reviews on this story, but I want to make it better before I move on, so I am going back and editing every chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience but it has to be done. I am going to be updating once every two weeks. I will typically update on weekends so the next update will be the 4****th**** of February. Enjoy!**

I slid the last of my stuff into my small backpack. As much as I hated it, I was leaving the flock. I had convinced myself that it was for the best and that they would be better off without me. I signed the note with a flourish and set it beside Fang's sleeping body. I walked to the edge of the cliff and dove off, snapping out my wings. Yes, I said wings. If you have no idea what I'm talking about then you obviously haven't read my other books. In other words, what the heck are you doing! Go read the other dang books! I don't have time to explain everything.

I am now 19 years old. An adult, apparently a big deal although I don't feel any different. The flock and I have been going up against Itex for 5 years and we still haven't won. I was starting to get really stressed out and I needed some space to myself.

The flock and I had been staying in a cave somewhere on the edge of California, near Arizona. So I had a long flight before I reached my mom's house. Before you can say anything, yes, I know that staying with her is putting her in danger but I was prepared to protect her. I just couldn't take it anymore and I needed to take a break from the whole "Saving the World" thing. Itex was still big and erasers were still a constant threat, but I knew that the flock could take care of themselves.

**How was that? I know it was short but it was only the prologue! I'll make you guys a deal, if I get 4 review then I will update in 1 week instead of 2. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. As promised, chapter 2 is up! Thanks for all the reviews!**

I stood at the edge of the woods, staring at the small white house in front of me. My muscles were tense but forced myself to walk forward, stopping in front of the door. I raised my hand to knock but stopped; what if they didn't want me to live with them? What if they had realized what a freak I was and never wanted to see me again? What would I do then? Ignoring the questions pressing at my brain I knocked twice. I really hoped I wouldn't regret my decisions.

I heard shuffling footsteps inside and – after what seemed like forever – the door opened. I looked up to see Dr. Martinez's shocked face and was immediately filled with emotions. In the next second she had her arms wrapped tightly around me. I felt something wet slide down my cheek and realized I was crying.

I was surprised by the tears but nothing mattered anymore, I had my mom. You never realize how much you love your mom until you don't see her for a long time. I would never take her for granted.

She muttered my name repeatedly as she stroked my hair. "Oh Max…" she started. "I missed you so much!" she paused and glanced around. "Are you alone?" she questioned, turning her attention back to me. She seemed confused.

I stared at the ground as I slowly nodded, trying to figure out how to tell her. I decided to be blunt. "I left them."

"What do you mean you left them?" She asked warily. I could tell that she was slightly confused and couldn't comprehend why I would leave my flock on my own.

"I left them and I'm not going back. They're better off without me." I stated matter-of-factly. "They are old and strong enough to protect themselves and they don't need me to boss them around anymore."

"What are you going to do? Do you have somewhere to stay?" She asked, attempting to get the facts straight. I avoided eye contact as I answered.

"That's the thing, I don't exactly have anywhere to really stay and…" Before I could finish she cut me off with a hug.

"Don't say another word! You are staying here with Ella and I whether you like it or not! Ella will be thrilled!" She pulled me into another tight embrace and I couldn't help but smile at her words.

She pulled back and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you Max." she said gently but sternly, making it clear that she was 100% serious.

"I love you too." I whispered, really close to more tears. It amazed me how I could go through so much bad stuff and not shed 1 tear, and yet when I get to see my mom again, I cry like baby.

"Now… how about we go inside and make some cookies?" I couldn't help but laugh.

Ella wasn't going to be home for another hour, she still had school. She was in her senior year of high school. I finally saw where being an adult came in handy, I didn't have to go to school!

"Max, can you go over to that cabinet and get out the flour? It should be on the right hand side, bottom shelf." I mumbled a quiet sure before opening the cabinet she had motioned to.

It wasn't hard to find the flour and I swiftly passed it to mom. It amazed me that she was able to make such delicious cookies from scratch.

I tried to help as much as I could but for the most part I just felt like I was in the way. By the time they were done about 40 minutes had passed. I followed her into the living room to sit and wait for Ella to get home.

We talked about a variety of subjects, mostly what we had missed in each other's life, until Ella got home, right on time.

"I'm home!" Ella hollered from the front room. Mom glanced at me and flashed a quick smile before turning back to the hallway.

"Hi honey! Could you come in here for a second? I've got a surprise for you." She called towards Ella.

"Ok mom, I'll be right there! I just have to set my stuff in my room." Ella shouted, a lot louder then was needed.

I listened as her footsteps trailed down the hall to her room, then back towards where mom and I were sitting in the living room.

"So, what'd you get me mo….." Ella started, before freezing abruptly when she caught sight of me.

"MAX!" She shrieked loudly before charging towards me. I stood up from the couch and braced myself as she tackled me.

I managed to somehow stay standing as she wrapped her arms around her neck and practically hung on me like a koala.

"OH MY GOSH! Where have you been? I've missed you soooo much! What made you come back? Where's the flock? How long are you saying? Do I smell cooki…" Ella's rambling was starting to remind me of Nudge so I promptly slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Not so fast! Now… to answer your questions… Everywhere, I've missed you too, because I have nowhere else to stay, I don't know, I left them, as long as I'm welcome, and yes. Now, is that all?" I said in one quick breath. Ella stared back at me with a bewildered expression.

"Wait a sec, let me get this straight, you left the flock, and will be staying here with us for as long as you're welcome?"She inquired hesitantly. One nod was all she needed.

"YAY! You will be staying here a long time then because you will always be welcome! I'm so glad I finally get to spend time with you as your sister!" I smiled at her animated personality, I had really missed her.

"Ok, now that questions have been answered, let's get Max settled in before the cookies are done. Will you be alright sleeping in the guest bedroom?" Mom asked as she began to lead us out of the room.

I simply nodded because it didn't matter where I was sleeping. I wouldn't mind if they made me sleep in the garage, as long as I got to be with my mom and sister, I was home.

**A.N. Ok, so I just finished editing this chapter! There was a lot of choppy parts where the story just didn't flow so I fixed it! I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I'm back! ****Most of the story will be Max P.O.V. unless it says otherwise. **

**Fang P.O.V.**

I sat up groggily and looked around, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I was still in the cave where the flock and I have been staying for a little while. It was far from luxuriose, but it wasn't that bad, especially compared to some of the places we had stayed.

I did a quick sweep of the cave and counted heads, and then counted again, and again. There was only 5 heads! It took me about 2.1 seconds to realize who was missing… Max.

I looked around yet again; there was no sign of any struggle, so she couldn't have been taken. I froze; a small piece of paper was lying on the floor beside me. I hesitantly reached out and picked it up, grasping it tightly in my hand. The paper was folded into a small square and on the front, my name was written in bold letters. Every part of me was telling me to rip it up and forget anything happened but, despite my better judgment, I slowly unfolded it.

I easily recognized it as Max's handwriting. It was sloppy and I could tell she had written it in a hurry. I took a deep breath and read.

_Deer Fang,_

_I no your going to hate me for this but its for the best. I am leeving and puting you in charg of the flock. Dont do anything stupid or com looking for me. Take care of the flock for me. I will se you again… somday. _

_P.S. I'll miss you._

_Love, Max_

Her note brought the burning feeling of tears to my eyes. The only thing I wanted to do was curl up and die, but I couldn't leave the flock - I mean _MY_ flock - to fend for themselves. Now that I looked at it again I noticed there were multiple spelling mistakes. What did I expect? The only education we had ever gotten was back with Anne, and let's just say that that didn't go so well.

I slowly pulled the small, blue, velvet box out of my pocket and opened it. I looked down at the delicate diamond ring I had spent all my savings on. I was going to ask her next week, but I waited too long. I had loved her for as long as I could remember, and now she was gone.

I quickly closed it and slid it back into my pocket. I thought about what her letter had said, about how we shouldn't follow her, but I knew I couldn't listen to her if I tried. Right then I made a promise; I would find her, no matter what it took. I would make her realize that she shouldn't have left.

As much as I was dreading it, I knew I had to wake up the flock. I woke Angel first, figuring I would start with the easiest. She woke up without a problem and stared at me for a moment, reading my mind, before a look of shock crossed her face and she held back tears. This surprised me as I had figured that she knew. I put my figures to my lips to quite her and went and woke the rest.

It took about 20 minutes before I was able to get everyone awake, that was usually Max's job, but when they were, they didn't look too happy.

"Fang! Why did you have to wake us so early? I was enjoying getting some beauty sleep! You know I need my sleep! But no, you just had to ruin it didn't you? When I get pre-mature wrinkles it will be your fault!" Nudge said in one breath, thankfully stopping before someone had to put a hand over her mouth.

"Doesn't anyone notice anything strange here?" I hinted, waiting for them to realize Max was missing.

"Wait, where's Max?" Gazzy asked, looking to me for answers. The whole flock turned to me, just now realizing that their leader was gone. I tried to think of a way to let them know, to gently notify them without upsetting them.

"She's gone. She left us and put me in charge. She said it's for the best, but she wasn't very specific." Yes, I know, I have absolutely no tact, but I was never one to be gentle… that was also Max's job. I paused but before I could continue Iggy cut in.

"You mean she just left? And we're going to let her go? She's been like a mom to us, we need her and we can't just let her go. We're going after her, right?" He asked, obviously surprised and worried. Max had always been there for him when he needed someone to talk to, someone who could listen and understand. I was never a very patient person so he had found Max to be a great confidant.

"That's what I was about to say Iggy, there is no way we are just going to let her leave. If it is ok with you guys, then I would like for us to go looking for her. Who's in?" I explained, curious about what their reaction might be. I knew they all loved her, and would want her back, but they had been through a lot. What if they didn't feel like going on a wild goose chase looking for her?

"I'm in Fang, we will find her." Angel said seriously, putting her hand in the middle. I had never heard her so sure of herself. It was definitely a change from her usual quite personality.

"Me too, she has practically raised me since I was born and that means something to me, we have to find her." Gazzy said as he placed his hand on top of Angels.

"Me 3! She is my sister, my mom, and my best friend all at the same time! I would have to be crazy not to want to go after her! She has always been there for us and now it's time for us to be there for her! Where should we start looking? She could be anywhere by now! She left last night right? Then she couldn't have gone too far right? I think we should start by..." Nudge said excitedly, before I reached over and placed my hand firmly over her mouth.

"We'll decide where to start later, right now it's up to Iggy, he still hasn't agreed." I explained before taking my hand off her mouth.

She nodded eagerly before placing her hand on top of Gazzy and Angels. Now it was all up to Iggy, I just hoped he would agree. There was a moment of tense silence before her answered.

"Of course I'm in! I might be blind but I'm not stupid." He placed his hand on top of Nudges with perfect precision.

"Good, so we're all in." I said, putting my hand in as well. "Then I guess we better start looking." I stated.

"One, two, three, flock!" I shouted and we all pulled our hand out at the same time.

"Ok, then we better get going before it's too late." Iggy said, being the voice of logic. Everyone nodded in agreement and simultaneously gathered their few items and got ready to go.

It only took about 3 minutes before everyone was ready to go. We all gathered at the edge of the cliff and began to ponder where to go.

"Should we go to 's house? Maybe she went there." Gazzy suggested. I thought about it for a moment before replying.

"I don't think we should waste our time, she probably wouldn't go there. She knows that that would be the first place we would look if and when we came looking for her. Besides, it would be putting her mom and Ella in danger of being found if she went there. I don't think she would risk that. I think we should start by heading North. She is most likely going to be staying somewhere we have been before, so lets start shecking places." I proposed, trying to sound like I knew what I was doing as a leader.

The flock glanced at each other before all nodding in understanding and agreement. I started thinking about all of the places we had been together that Max might go back to… There were so many places we had been that I had to stop and narrow it down to significant places where something had happened that Max would remember.

"Hmmm, She wouldn't go to Antarctica, we all know how much she hated it there. I don't think she would go back to the school, to many bad memories… Let's try Ann's house first. Although I doubt she would go there she might be in the cave near there." I advised, running low on ideas.

No one else had any better ideas, or any ideas for that matter, so we decided to go with my idea. We made a flight plan, how often we would stop, when we would eat, what we would eat… you get the idea, before we left the safety of the cave.

We all nodded at each other before diving off the cliff and into the bright blue sky. I was extremely happy for the fact that it wasn't raining, it always sucked flying through the rain, but I would do it for Max if I had to. As if the weather heard my thoughts, it began pouring rain. Great, just great. It was sunny out, not a cloud in sight, and now it is pouring rain. It's times like these that I think the world is out to get me.

I tried to ignore the cold water beating down on my back as we flew, I tried to focus on why we were doing this. It could always be worse, there could be lightning…

The sky lit up as lighting flashes across the sky. Maybe I should just stop thinking since it seemed like every time I did something bad happened. I was pretty sure god must hate me or something. I rolled my eyes and flew on, focusing on finding the love of my life.

**A.N. Ok, so you should be really pround of me. This chapter was only 800 words and I didn't want to post that short of a chapter so I worked my butt of adding more! You should be very grateful! Anyway, I decided that I will stick to updating every 2 weeks, unless I am in a really good mood and I feel like updating extra! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!**

**Reviewers-**

**Ilonieka1 **

**Bacon is Love **

**rosalinda316 **

**Myviolaismylife27 2lazy2login**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hi! I'm back! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I've been really depressed lately with this story! I've only gotten 7 reviews! I know I should be happy that I got any but it just doesn't seem like that many people are interested. I was really tempted to just stop the story all together but I decided that I would continue for the people that are actually reading this! Thanks to the people who did review!**

**Also, I rescently read this really amazing story! It is Torn, written by Dooba. I is an amazing story of abuse and recovery. I lost count of how many times it made me cry while I was reading it! You all need to read it! She is such an amazing author! Way better than me!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own maximum ride or twilight (Tear) Ages: Max-19, Fang-19, Iggy-19, Nudge-17, Gazzy-13, Angel-11 **

Max P.O.V.

When I woke up, it took me a second to realize where the heck I was. Before I had a chance to panic, I realized that I was still at my mom's house. I took a deep breath before sliding out of bed and into my jeans and an old t-shirt. I was extremely hungry so I decided to head on down to the kitchen. I could already smell bacon, eggs and even pancakes. When I got there, there was food all over the table.

Mom turned to me and smiled. "Are you hungry?" My stomach growled as if to answer her question.

"You bet I am! When am I not?" I laughed.

I sat down and immediately dug in. It was the best food I had had in, well, in forever. After finishing my 10th pancake and heaven only knows how much bacon, I looked up and noticed both Ella and mom staring at me. It wasn't a surprised stare, it was more nervous. It worried me immensely.

"What's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

Mom and Ella exchanged a glance before looking back at me. "I got married." Mom whispered. I felt my eyes grow to the size of sauce pans as I stared at her. The first name that came to mind was Jeb.

"Why would you want to marry him?" I spit out the word him. "I have almost been killed multiple times because of him!" I was mad now and I ignored her when she whispered my name. "Plus he is a psycho scientist that kidnaps babies and does experiments on them!" I heard her say my name again, a bit louder. I still ignored it. "Because of hi…" She cut me off by yelling my name. I stopped, shocked. I had never heard her yell before. She took a deep breath then started.

"I did not marry Jeb." She said calmly. I blinked stupidly before saying.

"You didn't?" She shook her head no then started to explain.

"A few weeks ago I went to a veterinary conference in Forks Washington. While I was there I met a really nice man named Charlie Swan. The wedding was 2 weeks ago. If you would have come a little sooner you would have made it. We agreed that me and Ella would go and live with him in Forks. You're welcome to come with us if you like."

I sat there for a moment, completely shocked. The flock and I had never been through Washington before but there was a good reason for that, it was cold, wet and rainy. It would make flying and traveling difficult for us.

I was about to tell her that there was no way that I was going to move with her to the rainiest place in the US when I realized something. If I went with her to Forks it would definitely make it a lot harder for the flock to find me. They knew that I hated rain, so why would I go to somewhere where it rained all the time?

I cringed thinking of them, then smiled and said. "I am so glad you found someone that makes you happy! I would love to go with you guys!" I resisted the urge to laugh at their shocked expressions. It was obvious that they had expected a huge explosion and an argument, Maximum ride never agrees to anything easily. I was known for being immensely stubborn.

Mom was the first to recover. "Great! We leave in 3 days." The sooner the better I reminded myself before I could back out.

"Cool, I can't wait." I said, hugging mom the Ella. Ella finally seemed to recover and smiled.

"I am so glad you are coming! I didn't know what I would do without you. I think you are going to love Bella and…"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I interrupted. "Who the heck is Bella?" I asked. They exchanged another anxious glance before mom whispered.

"Did I mention Charlie as a daughter?"

I glared at her. "No, I think you forgot to mention that little detail." I was pretty sure she hadn't 'forgotten' and that it had been purposeful but I didn't feel like arguing right now. Ella looked up at me worriedly.

"You're still staying right? I can't do this without you Max!" She sounded like she was about to cry. She suddenly reminded me of Angel when she was younger. I sighed and placed a small but genuine smile on my face.

"Of course I'll stay! I don't know what I would do without you either!" She smiled and tackled me with a big hug.

"I love you so much Max! You're the best big sister ever! We are going to have soooo much fun together!" I could hear mom laughing in the background.

"I love you too Ella, now can you get off of me so that I can get up? This isn't exactly the most comfortable position ever." I said jokingly.

She nodded and we helped each other up before turning and looking over at mom. We glanced at each other with a mischievous look, then simultaneously ran and tackled mom. We were soon all on the ground hugging and laughing hysterically.

After about 5 minutes we finally stood up and calmed down, struggling to catch our breath.

"Now, how about we sit down and I'll tell you a little bit more about Charlie and his family?" Mom suggested, slowly regaining her breath.

Before I could answer, Ella excitedly intervened. "Yeah! We can tell you all about them and the Cullens and the whole town of forks! I'm sure you want to hear everything, right? Of course you do! How could you not want to hear everything about everyone! I'm sure you will love everything about everyone, they are all super nice!" I had no idea someone could say that much and not take one breath… even Nudge would have taken a breath.

"That sounds great mom, I'd love to hear all about them." I answered with a smile, resisting the urge to reply with a smart-alecky comeback.

Mom smiled warmly at me before turning and leading Ella and I into the dining room. She picked up a small envelope from one of the counters and sat down at the table. I sat across from her and Ella sat down next to me. I watched as mom pulled out a stack of pictures from the envelope.

She set a picture down and slid it towards me. In the picture was her with her arm around a man, about the same height as her if not a bit shorter. She was wearing a long, white wedding gown. It had transparent long, lace sleeves. The lace came up and went behind her neck. It was tight fitting around the top and down to about the thighs before fanning out around the bottom. It had elegant designs on it with small jewels and I could see a short, lace train behind her. The man beside her was wearing a plain black suit with a dark blue tie.

"That's Charlie and me. It was taken shortly after the wedding, right before the reception." She gently picked it up and set another one down.

This one had Ella standing next to a brunette haired girl a few inches taller than her. They were wearing matching blue, silk dresses. It was sleeveless and went down to about their knees. I was lighter shade and had a silk, black ribbon around the waist, tied in a bow. They looked like real sisters.

"And that's Bella, Charlie's daughter. She is 18, in her senior year of high school." Mom explained quickly. That picture was quickly replaced with another.

This one had a girl, who I now knew as Bella, with her arm around a young boy. He was what hormonal teenagers would call 'hot'. He wore a nice black suite with a blue tie that matched the color of Bella's dress.

"And that is Edward, Bella's boyfriend. He is a very charming young boy, very polite." After that she showed me what felt like hundreds of pictures of the wedding and everyone at the wedding.

She showed me pictures of all of the Cullens, the Black, the Clearwater's, and other people that had been at the wedding. I highly doubted that I would remember any of the names.

"And that's about it, what do you think?" Ella asked, eager to hear my thoughts and opinions.

"Everyone seems really nice, I'm sure I'll love it there." I smiled gently and Ella screeched in excitement.

"Oh, you will love everyone! They are all so nice! Especially Alice, Edwards's sister! She even offered to take me shopping! Isn't that great?" She inquired.

I really wasn't sure if I would get along well with Alice, she sounded nice but she also seemed to like girly stuff like dresses and shopping. She was basically the opposite of me.

"Sure, it sounds wonderful…. Wait a sec, why aren't you in school?" I asked, just now realizing that it was already 11:00 am. Mom and Ella both laughed although I failed to see the humor.

"Umm, Max? It's Saturday." Ella giggled. I felt kind of slow, how I could forget it was Saturday was beyond me.

"Ok, well how about Ella and I leave you alone for a while, let you think through some stuff. I'm sure it's kind of over whelming right now." Mom commended, standing up to leave. Ella nodded and stood up to follow.

"Holler if you need anything." Mom said before they both left. I was glad they had left, I had a lot to think about….

**A.N. This chapter took forever because it seemed really short so I kept trying to make it longer without rambling. I really hoped it turned out ok!**


End file.
